Two is Better Than One
by PerfectlyTeddy
Summary: There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life, but I'm already coming undone. Maybe, two is better than one.


"Happy Valentines Day, minna!" Lucy said, giving out chocolates to all of her best friends and guild mates at nine in the morning, "I love all of you!" she smiled.

And Natsu watched, as the blonde handed out chocolates to everyone. Waiting, waiting for his to come. Where was it? He wanted the damn chocolate. They were best friends, why wasn't Lucy giving him any chocolate.

Natsu groaned, sitting awkwardly.

"So, uh.. Luce, where's my chocolate?" Natsu asked quietly.

Lucy dug her hand into the bag and gave Natsu some chocolate, "Happy Valentines Day, Natsu." the blonde said smiling. "I love you."

Natsu blushed fifty shades of red at once and felt even hotter then fire. And he _was _fire. He never felt hot, "I- I-" the pinkette stuttered about to reply to Lucy's confession, but realized that she was giving out chocolates to others and telling them she loved them too.

Natsu's heart sunk. Of course. Of course she only meant it as a friend. He clenched his stomach, forcing back a frown as she told everyone she loved them. Obviously she only loved him as a friend. He wasn't even her definition of a perfect boyfriend. He was the exact opposite. He knew. He read it once in her stupid diary and then burnt that page because he got angry at it.

He breathed in and his eyes blinked. He still remembered what was in that page. She liked a brunette that could sing, be a gentleman and buy stuff for her. Maybe he could change for her. Just for her.

He was at the hair dressers. Oh, this was a stupid idea. But he was already here. No turning back.

"What would you like?"

"Can you dye my hair brown?" Natsu reluctantly asked.

Next up, singing.

He cleared his throat and held the guitar in his hands, pressing down on the first note and strummed the first note.

_"Maybe, it's true that I can't liveout you._

_And maybe two is better than one."_

He blushed.

To be a gentleman.

The first thing that came to Natsu's head when he heard the word gentleman, was a guy in a tuxedo that was kind and held the door open for others. Okay, alright, get a tux.

And that's what he did.

Natsu jumped up as he was prepared to tick the last item on the list. To buy something for her. He reviewed every single thing that she would like. Probably something like roses and a key.

His eyes widened. A key. And he'd buy the roses as a bonus too.

He entered the guild, it was already six in the afternoon and he was looking spick and snaz just for her. He blushed as he held the roses in one hand, and the key in his pocket.

"Who's that?" He heard whispers. Gosh, he could hear. He wasn't deaf. He was the opposite of deaf, "Never seen him before. Is he a mage?"

What? How did they not know it was him?

He walked up to Mira and spinned around on the chair as she was bartending to other guild members before attending to him.

"Hi there, newcomer. Do you wanna join Fairy Tail or are you just here for the drinks?" Mira smiled as she was cleaning a cup.

Right. His guild mark was covered under his sleeve.

"Um, actually.." Natsu paused and took a deep breath. "_I'dliketoplayasongforLucy._"

Mira smirked, "Oooh, we got a Lucy admirer." she giggled, "Alright. Go up. I'll tell Lucy to go to the front."

Natsu went up behind the curtains and borrowed Mira's guitar on the corner and waited for Mira's call.

"Alright, tonight we've got a mysterious guest star! Bring it up for.. uh.." Mira paused, "I never got his name! But woo!"

"Um, this is uh.." Natsu blushed and looked at all the staring guild members, "dedicated to uhm.. Lucy." he looked down at Lucy who was utterly confused, and he grinned at her trying to assure her.

Meanwhile, Levvy was screaming at Lucy about how 'Finally someone manages to confess. Unlike "you-know-who".' while people were telling her to shush up.

He put his fingers into place on the guitar as he strummed the first notes.

_I remember what you wore on our first day,_

_you came into my life and took me away,_

_and I thought hey,_

_this could be something._

He remembered. The blue she wore. How she was babbling on about guilds and Fairy Tail. How she gave him so much food on the first day they met. He smiled as nostalgia hit him like a meteor on the face of the earth.

_Cause everything you do and words you say,_

_you know that it all takes my breath away,_

_and now I'm left with nothing._

It was true. Everything she ever did, every word she ever said. He would remember it. Her tough ambition to protect her guild member, no matter the consequenses. He remembers all the situations she has been put in, all the hardship she has suffered. And somehow, she still seems to smile throughout everything she's ever faced and it leaves him breathless.

_So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you,_

_and maybe two is better than one_.

He blushed as he thought about it. He really couldn't live without her. He _cried _when he found out she might have been moving back to the Heartfilia Konzern. He _waited _at her house for a whole entire day, thinking that she would have come. He _caught _her, every time she fell. And he was willing to do all of that again for her.

_But there's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life,_

_and you've already got me coming undone,_

_and maybe two is better than one._

He smiled as he thought about it. The rest of his life. With Lucy. That would be perfect.

_I remember every look upon your face,_

_the way you roll your eyes, the way you taste,_

_you make it hard for breathing._

He remembers. Her happiness, sadness, anger. All of it. Every time he went to her house, it smelt just like her. Exactly like her. And at her house, he could almost taste her; _almost_. And it suffocated him so much, in a good way.

_Cause when I close my eyes, and drift away,_

_I think of you and everything's okay,_

_and finally now, believing._

He closed his eyes now, naturally strumming the guitar. Every time he did close his eyes, he would dream of her. It would be like always and they would be best friends and everything. Sometimes, it would be different and they would be in a relationship. He blushed at those ones. Sometimes it was even worse and they were married, sometimes they even had kids. Then the worst of the worst were the explicit ones. His face burned at the thought.

_So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you,_

_and maybe two is better than one_.

_But there's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life,_

_and you've already got me coming undone,_

_and maybe two is better than one._

Natsu strummed the last chords.

_And baby,_

_Two_

_is_

_better_

_than_

_one._

_Omari~_

Everyone applauded him and he grinned and blushed at the same time. Mavis, singing on stage was harder than fighting other people. He looked over at Lucy who's eyes were wide and was standing still, while Levy was trying to get Lucy to recover.

He hopped off the stage and walked over to Lucy and scratched behind his neck, everyone stayed silent awaiting what was about to be said between the two people, "Uh Happy Valentines Day, Luce. Thanks for the chocolates day, I really liked them." the ex-pinkette grinned and gave her the roses.

Lucy shook her head and stared at Natsu. "Thanks Natsu, I appreciate it."

The whole guild stayed silent for a few more seconds before exclaiming. "NATSU?!"

Levy died.

Lucy and Natsu stayed silent before looking at each other and looking back at the guild, "Wait, how did you not know that was Natsu?" Lucy asked, pointing at him.

Gajeel looked at Lucy, "First of all, his _hair _is _brown_. Secondly, he is wearing a _tux_. Thirdly, he was playing a fucking _guitar_. And lastly, he was _singing_. Oh yeah, and he gave you roses. For Mavis' sakes. That's not Natsu."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Anyway, uh. Thanks. But you didn't have to change your entire look for me, you know." Lucy stuck her tongue out, "I was going to actually confess to you last night, but you got to me first. And yours was much more extravagant to what I had planned." the blonde said giggling.

"I love you, Natsu." the blonde said, sticking her tongue out and bobbing her head to the side.

"I- I-"

Natsu died alongside Levy before he could say anything.

* * *

} hallo everyone. this is just a little short which went way off then what I was expecting. o.o seriously. I didnt expect a mini songfic. nevertheless, I hope you like my nalu (and I hope I like all your nalu too c:) so uh yeah. sorry if it seems a bit out of character. I love shy natsu. 3 so if you are a writer and reading this, please write some shy natsu. thank you. c:


End file.
